This invention relates to a method and system of apparatus for providing composite subject/data identification cards. More particularly, it concerns a method for processing a composite video signal and apparatus for providing such cards together with a record of each card along with additional subject identifying information and data in a format which can be readily correlated to each identification card.
Camera systems for providing identification cards containing a photograph of a subject to whom the card applies, as well as other printed or graphic data, are well known in the art. Systems currently used extensively by numerous private and government organizations are exemplified by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,773; 3,641,886; 3,678,818; 3,683,764; 3,696,716; 3,726,198 and 3,762,292. Such systems typically employ a dual optical path for presenting to the film plane of an instant camera, for example, light images representing both a portrait of the subject to be identified by the identification card as well as printed or graphic data applicable to the subject and/or to the organization issuing the card. Areas of the card reserved for the respective subject and data images are delineated by a masking arrangement of orthogonally polarized light paths in combination with a polarizing plate at the film plane of the camera to which both the subject and data images are presented. The polarizing plate may carry indicia symbolizing the authentication of the card issuing organization such as a validating signature or seal, either of which may be arranged to partially overlie both the subject and data images recorded on the ultimate identification card.
The administration of central file records by which the issuance of each identification card as well as retention of information pertaining to the subject of each card is an important adjunct to the use of identification card camera systems. While the data carrier, usually in the form of a file card, which is used in the production of each identification card serves as a file record, it has been recognized in the art that the data card is incomplete without inclusion also of a portrait of the subject to whom it applies. To accommodate this need, identification card camera systems have been developed to include a record filmstrip on which all information presented on the composite subject/data format of each successive identification card is recorded in successive frames on the record filmstrip.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,510 is exemplary of a camera system employing such a record filmstrip. Other similar camera systems have been proposed and in each such system, the record filmstrip serves as a central file record by which the authenticity of the originally issued composite/data identification card can be verified.
The above-mentioned identification card camera systems present problems of inadequate space for additional facsimile identification information such as a fingerprint or the like and from a lack of security associated with the number of personnel in a given organization having access to the camera system. The photographic identification card system and method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,845 issued to Blakely et al on May 14, 1985 solves these problems by providing a filmstrip record arranged to have adjacent full-frame images not only of the subject to whom the card is issued but also of a complete data card or carrier inclusive of both card data for reproduction on a composite identification card and of record data applicable to the subject and retained only on the filmstrip record. As a result, complete physical identifying facsimiles such as a portrait, signature and fingerprint may be retained on the filmstrip record and easily correlated to each issued identification card.
The system of the Blakely et al patent is embodied in a single compact and tamper-free housing enclosing an identification card camera, a photorecord camera, a card tray for supporting a data carrier including card data and record data applicable to a given subject, and an optical system by which an image of the card data on the carrier may be presented to the identification camera and by which the combined card data and record data may be presented to the record camera. The housing also encloses a microprocessor-based control system by which both cameras may additionally record an image of the subject for the identification card. Operation of both cameras is completely automated for exposure of the respective films contained therein to the data carrier and such operation is initiated by the insertion of the data carrier into the housing by an operator. Photographs of the subject, both by the record camera and by the identification camera are effected simultaneously by manual control of the operator upon being given enunciated information by the system. Also, the system includes a provision for initialization by a supervisor as well as a verification of all supervisor actions on the record filmstrip. The microprocessor-based control system periodically monitors the operational states of various controlled devices within the camera during a picture taking sequence and terminates the sequence if an unintentional change in state of one of the controlled devices is detected. This feature enhances the security aspect of the camera by detecting any attempt to change the position of or inhibit movement of the various camera components during the picture taking sequence.
While developments in prior systems of the type disclosed have satisfied the requirements of providing for additional facsimile identification and system security, the prior systems incorporate complex mechanical devices, having numerous moving parts which may be subject to malfunction and require record film or microfilm readers or projectors to be used later by personnel working with the identification record. Further, relatively large storage spaces have been required in order to store the record film for a large number of personnel. Also the record film must be reproduced in order to transfer a copy of the record base to another location. Moreover, a microfilm based data system is slow and outdated in contrast to modern computerized data systems. Therefore, a need exists for an improved identification card system which allows for additional facsimile identification information, a data record and system security while being compatible with modern computerized data system.